onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
User blog:JL the superhuman/Brooke Davis
(Currently) |occupation = Owner of Baker Man clothing boutique Co-owner of Karen's Cafe Former: Founder and CEO of Clothes over Bros |nickname = B. Davis (by Peyton and Skills) Tigger (by Haley) Pretty Girl, Cherry, The Girl Behind the Red Door (by Lucas) Girlfriend (by Felix) Miss Baker (by Julian) B. Dazzle, Super Diva (by Quinn) Hurricane Davis (by Mouth) Brookie monster (by Jacob) Others: Marguerite |gender = Female |hair color = Reddish Brown |eye color = Green |height = 5’ 4” |marital status = Married to Julian Baker |romances = Julian Baker (Husband) Lucas Scott (Ex-Boyfriend) Felix Taggaro (Ex-Boyfriend) Owen Morello (Ex-Boyfriend) Chase Adams (Ex-Boyfriend) Nick Chavez (Ex-Boyfriend) Nick Lachey (Fling) Nathan Scott (Fling) Chris Keller (Fling) |family = Robert "Ted" Davis, Jr. (father) Victoria Davis (mother) Children Davis and Jude Baker (twin sons, with Julian) Angie (former foster daughter) Samantha "Sam" Walker (former foster daughter) Extended Paul Norris (father-in-law) Sylvia Baker (mother-in-law) James "Jamie" Scott (godson, via Nathan and Haley) Sawyer Scott (goddaughter, via Lucas and Peyton) |portrayed by = Sophia Bush Makayla McCarty (as child Brooke on the flashbacks) |first = "The Places You Have Come to Fear the Most" (episode 1.02) |last = "One Tree Hill" (episode 9.13) |epcount = 186 |appearances = S1 • S2 • S3 • S4 • S5 • S6 • S7 • S8 • S9 }}Brooke Penelope Davis Baker (née Davis), better known both personally and professionally as Brooke Davis is a fashion designer and entrepreneur originated from Tree Hill, North Carolina. The daughter and only child of Robert ("Ted") and Victoria Davis, Brooke is among the original core five characters including herself, childhood best friends and occasional rivals Peyton Sawyer, Jacob James close friend Nathan Scott, on and off-again boyfriend Lucas Scott, and eventual best friend Haley James Scott. Originally portrayed as outgoing and promiscuous, she fell for Lucasearly in season one and revealed herself to be a much less confident and insecure girl. She had her heart broken twice by him due to the complicated relationship he held with her best friend, Peyton. During high school, she attempted to mend her broken heart by creating Clothes Over Bro's (C/B), a fashion venture that would prove to become a million-dollar enterprise after graduation. During this time, she befriended former rival Rachel Gatina and eventually began a relationship with Tree Hill newcomer Chase Adams. After the series' time jump in season five, however, Brooke was depicted as the highly successful owner and head designer at Clothes Over Bro's, though she was seen as having problems with her mother and company CEO, Victoria Davis. Despite her being appeared as happy and content in her life in New York, she felt as though money and power were not enough to warrant happiness and, upon speaking with Peyton during a phone conversation, moves back to Tree Hill. As a young adult (15-23) over the course of the fifth and sixth seasons, Brooke struggled to open her heart due to the numerous heartbreaks she faced during her childhood and late adolescence. Upon their meeting in season six, her romance with filmmaker Julian Baker would change much of that. For the remainder of the series, the two would face numerous obstacles, namely Brooke's unwillingness to open herself to Julian, their attempt at maintaining a long-distance relationship, and the thorn in her side that was Alex Dupre. Despite a brief separation in the seventh season, Brooke and Julian were married in season eight amid the heartbreaking news of her inability to have children. Much to their surprise, however, Brooke gave birth to three sons Davis, Jude and Jacob Baker later in the season. Background :When I was your age, I dreamed of having a clothing line ,of having a business. Of all the things you have. But I stupidly fell in love. And one morning, your father and I got a little surprise. I told him I didn't want kids. It was never the plan. But he wanted a son more than anything. And as soon as I got fat, he had an excuse to jump into any bed he wanted. And when we had our little baby girl, I made sure I would never be pregnant again. If I couldn't have my dream, your father couldn't have his, either. I probably took it out on you a little too much along the way, but you know what? You should be thanking me for giving you life. :―Victoria to her daughter[src] Brooke's mother, Victoria Anne Montgomery, was in love with a man of lower status to herself and her parents Mr and Mrs Montgomerydidn't approve of their relationship and pushed her to leave her boyfriend and instead marry Ted Davis the son of the wealthy; Robert Davis Sr. After her marriage to Ted, Victoria's dreams collapse when she learned she was pregnant. Her husband expressed the wish that the baby was a boy but instead Victoria delivered, Brooke Penelope Davis who was their only child. Early Life Brooke Penelope Davis was born in New Brunswick County Hospital in Tree Hill, North Carolina to parents Robert Theodore Davis and Victoria Anne Davis on March 4, 1989. She was born into a very privileged lifestyle but her parents paid her little attention and she often felt sidelined or unwanted. ("Things I Forgot at Birth") At the age of nine, Brooke formed a close friendship with her classmate Peyton Sawyer after the death of Peyton's mother. In order to help Peyton through this difficult time, Brooke went to her house every day and spent time with her. As the two grew older, they grew closer and began to think of each other as sisters with the motto "hoes over bros" as they believed boys could never interfere with their close friendship. Upon reaching high school, Brooke had Morgan Finley (the head of cheerleader) as mentor and later became herself the head cheerleader and quickly developed a reputation around school as being outgoing and often promiscuous. Brooke made a photo album of her birthdays throughout her life. From the age of nine, she spent every birthday with Peyton as well as Jacob (Haley's younger brother) and every page in her album was full of pictures of the three best friends. They made a ritual that every year, they went into a mall towards closing time and Peyton would steal something for her best friend, as Brooke loved the adrenaline rush. When the girls went home, Peyton would tell her dad, who knew the manager, and they would give the money to him the following day. This was never told to Brooke. Sometimes, her father took her for a ride on his boat with Peyton. Brooke was also heavily involved in her school, being captain of the cheerleading squad, Student Council Body President, Homecoming Queen, Founder of DWnotI and a member of both the Spirit Club and Clean Teens throughout her years in high school. ("Ashes of Dreams You Let Die") She began to keep a Diary. ("Anyone Who Had A Heart") At 15 years old her father told her that her dress magnifed her. Later Brooke's husband blamed Ted for that.At some point during their sophomore or junior year, a drunken Brooke found Nathan Scott, Peyton's boyfriend, at a party and after Nathan told her that Peyton broke up with him, again, they proceeded to sleep together (with Brooke admitting she was very drunk). While they prepared to have sex, Nathan set up his video camera and, although Brooke was initially unsure, Nathan promised her no one would ever see it. She then told him that she would "die if anybody saw it" but Nathan reassured her that no one would know and they slept together. During her teen years Brooke kept a diary. She wrote it regularly and often spoke of her parents and their lack of love for her. For the Burning Boat Festival she wrote that she wanted throw her parents in the boat. Later Brooke will give her diary to her husband before throwing it in the boat of the new Burning Boat Festival. Category:Blog posts